


mornings at lou's

by leatherandlace



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8
Genre: F/F, Heist Wives, I'm giving the gays what they want, They're All Gay, none of them have seen a man in their lives, or a vajay, tammy searches for love, this movie saved my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandlace/pseuds/leatherandlace
Summary: tammy comes to the realization that she's the only one lying alone at night. the mornings are interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you know, this probably wasn't meant to be published, but i can't get enough of this movie or these pairings. lord save me. thanks to dana, as always.

Tammy knew Debbie was gay...at least, liked women in some capacity (you normally get that impression once someone’s in between your legs and having really no issue at all). And she knew Lou was gay--was that even a question? All you had to see was the leather pants, Debbie’s soft smile at 9AM over pancakes, and that mystery was solved. She knew  _ they  _ were gay.

  
  


What she  _ didn’t _ know was that they  _ all were gay _ .

  
  


She had her suspicions, of course, but one day they were pulling off a heist and the next they were pairing off and locking doors and suddenly everyone had hickey’s on their necks and secret smiles over the lids of coffee cups. Debbie, slyly walking out of Lou’s room in the morning and knocking right into Tammy, who, with an arch of an eyebrow, immediately knew what they were up to (a glimpse of Lou’s bare chest through the crack in the door unnecessarily confirmed that). Debbie apologize without looking really sorry at all, venturing far enough to ask if Tammy was okay with that--which, of course it was, a one night stand twenty years ago had surprisingly led to a friendship, rather than hard feelings. Lou, later on, looked even less embarrassed than Debbie had, not even bothering to run a comb through her rustled hair or wiping dark lipstick off of her collarbone. 

  
  


That was all fine and good and, honestly, not a surprise at all, but walking into the laundry room to see Daphne pressed against the dryer, skirt hiked up, head tilted back and neck pressed against Rose’s lips, had Tammy all but stumbling back through the doorframe with her laundry basket unwashed. Debbie’s smirk and, “You didn’t know about them?” was not comforting in the slightest, and it took approximately two seconds of watching Daphne and Rose talk to each other over dinner for Tammy to mentally slap her forehead and realize they were doing a lot more than kissing against home appliances. This was, of course (her luck), reinforced when she came home from grocery shopping to again find Rose and Daphne in a compromising position, this time with Daphne on her knees and Rose against the kitchen counter. 

  
  


Tammy made them put away the groceries. 

  
  


Just when Tammy thought her string of bad luck had ran dry, Constance was yelling flirty comments across the loft to Amita, who’s cheeks were all but burning, and that was innocent and, frankly, sweet, but what  _ wasn’t _ was being hit with a flung bra as Amita raked her teeth down Constance’s chest. And again, Debbie, “You’re seriously surprised?” A very awkward conversation and a mumbled apology from them both later was all Tammy was left with, other than a red mark from a bra clasp on her cheek. Constance gave her a stolen watch and seemingly didn’t notice the lipstick on her navel--that seemed to be the common theme. 

  
  


Thursday night was take out night, and Tammy couldn’t help but feel shocked, lonely, whatever it was, as she surveyed the room: Amita and Constance, legs stacked, pizza grease on their lips and fingers tapping on Amita’s knee. Rose and Daphne, an arm slung around Daphne’s neck with more delicacy than any necklace. Debbie and Lou, head’s resting on each other and Lou’s hand unabashedly gripping Debbie’s thigh under her dress. 

  
  


“Honestly, what is going on?” Tammy threw down her mozzarella stick, “Am I the  _ only  _ one who hasn’t had sex here?” She was met with silence and dripping cheese, seven pairs of seemingly innocent eyes, and of  _ course _ she was the only one, even though her and husband weren’t together anymore, as she consistently told them, and it wasn’t as if she was particularly  _ attracted  _ to any of them, but it would be nice to at least be  _ hit on _ \--

  
  


“I haven’t had any,” Nine Ball bit into a chicken finger, “not here at least.” Tammy was just about to say something, anything, when Nine Ball pointed at finger at her, “But that does  _ not  _ mean you and I are about to fuck. Nope.”

  
  


Tammy, dejected, finished her mozzarella stick, not even finding her normal comfort in marinara sauce and cheese. “Don’t worry,” Lou waltzed over and flung an arm around Tammy’s waist, “you can join Debbie and I anytime.”

  
  


With a wink from a brunette from her past and a leather-clad blonde, it hit Tammy that she really had no idea what the hell she had gotten herself into. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys wanted this. remember this was all you. 
> 
> and also maybe me just wanting to be tammy...especially after this chapter.

Tammy generally considered herself a sensible person, but it took about three days and a couple low cut shirts for her resolve to crumble as fast as it ever could. 

 

(Debbie and Lou knew it. Of course they did.)

 

Friday morning’s breakfast included bacon and eggs and a tantalizing glimpse down Debbie’s blouse as she leaned over and grabbed the ketchup. Friday’s evening lull included Lou’s flannel bathrobe barely tied together as Tammy walked into the living room, struggling to find the motivation to walk away as Lou dragged her fingers up and down the planes of her stomach absentmindedly. On Saturday, Tammy walked into the laundry room (which was apparently the newly designated spot) to find Debbie sitting braless on the dryer with another fucking lollipop between her lips once again, claiming all her clothes were dirty (with a wink). 

 

The flirting became more blatant as the days ticked on, and Tammy was almost resistant to it, but there’s only so many times you could see Lou’s bare chest through cracks in doors before you wanted to get a full glimpse. Call it curiosity. Call it loneliness. Call it being horny. 

 

“What’s wrong, honey?” A brush of blonde against her shoulders and the husk of an accent left Tammy breathless in two seconds flat. Her study was suddenly all too small and all too right. Debbie was alluring, a tie to her emotions, but  _ Lou _ ...Lou was  _ hot.  _ Lou was leather pants and purple velvet and rough fingers gripping her ass and secrets hidden under bed sheets and—

 

“Nothing,” Tammy cleared her throat, tucking her hair behind her ear and going back to whatever she was doing before, which she suddenly had 0% time or thought capacity for.  All she could think about was Lou’s breasts grazing her shoulders as she looked to see what Tammy was doing, and Tammy’s breath caught in her throat and  _ where  _ was—

 

“Lou, leave poor Tam alone,” Debbie’s voice cut through the tension of her office, and Lou’s chuckle sounded so close to her ear it sent shivers straight down her spine. “No one can resist you, not even her.” 

 

Tammy shook her head, feeling Lou directly behind her. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

 

At the same time, Lou asked, “Can  _ you  _ resist me, Debbie?” And soon enough, the two women were pressed up against Tammy’s chair and making out and making sounds and making her thighs shake and  _ how was this happening _ , her throat was tight and all the heat in her body was pooled in one spot and she was sure they could hear her heart beating, even over Debbie’s moans. Tammy tried to voice protest but could only stare as Lou’s tongue poked out of Debbie’s mouth and traced her bottom lip and Tammy was  _ entranced.  _ She would have sat there staring for hours if Lou hadn’t reached out and grabbed Debbie’s tit with one hand and threaded through Tammy’s hair with the other. The touch snapped her out of her reverie. 

 

She jumped out of her chair, startling the other two. “I—I have to go.” 

 

“Tammy,” Lou gently grabbed her wrist as she hustled out of the room. She looked at her, wanting to make sure she wasn’t upset, she did just break it off with her husband after all, and—but,  _ oh _ , she was far from upset it seemed, her pupils dilated and cheeks pink and chest heaving. “Tammy,” Lou repeated, “the offer still stands.” 

 

Tammy looked to Debbie, who grabbed her other hand, and she thought she’d short circuit right there. “I know,” she mulled over her thoughts, “I just need some...more time.”

 

“More time or more foreplay? Because I can do either,” Debbie was cheeky, smiling with evil in her eyes, “Though I’d prefer foreplay.” 

 

And Tammy was going to shake her head and be condescending and no, of course not, but what the hell, she never did anything for herself anymore, even the heist was muddled in the backwash of self loathing and god knows what else. She stepped forward without a word and grabbed Lou by her black tie, roughly shoving their bodies together to feel soft breasts against hers, quickly accompanied by a knee between her thighs and a sigh escaping her lips. She didn’t even hear Debbie move but she felt a second pair of hands holding her hips and a body pressed against her back and this was all so much and so good and why did she wait three days, again?

 

Debbie slid her hands onto Tammy’s stomach and pushed them closer together, and instead of standing there, motionless with her hands wildly grasping Lou’s tie, she rolled her hips delicately back, remembering again how to do this, how to respond to the touch of woman wanting to touch  _ her.  _

 

She felt Debbie’s breath hitch behind her and the three of them suddenly silenced, looked at each other with dark eyes. “You sure you want this?” Lou’s voice was thick with arousal, and the thought of impenetrable stone goddess Lou being turned on partially because of her shot straight between Tammy’s thighs. 

 

“Oh, I’m sure.” And now Debbie was in between her and Lou and hiking up her skirt while being fondled by two blondes and the feeling of hands on bare thighs sent Tammy  _ flying.  _

 

Needless to say, all 4 other women in Lou’s house got a taste of their own medicine, though it was a pretty good fucking dose of medicine (in the form of freckled chests and red cheeks and shit, sorry, I didn’t realize this was happening). 

 

Nine Ball didn’t much mind it either. 


End file.
